Ranas y princesas
by LuNaLia
Summary: minific situado en la infancia de Mimí, princesa acostumbrada a tener todos los mimos de sus padres, ¿cómo hará cuando tenga que enfrentarse a las ranas?


_Sumario: mini-fic situado en la infancia de Mimí, princesa acostumbrada a  
tener todos los mimos de sus padres, ¿cómo hará cuando tenga que enfrentarse a las ranas?_

_Disclaimer – digimon, Mimí Tachikawa y demás personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para mi historia sin ánimo de lucro._

**Ranas y princesas**

El invierno había entrado en la ciudad de Odaiba, la gente apuraba sus compras de Navidad y las calles se llenaban de copos de nieve.

- ¡Mamá, quiero esa muñeca! –una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro años, pegaba su nariz al escaparate de una gran juguetería. Con las palmas abiertas de sus pequeñas manos tocaba el cristal y su respiración empañaba la vidriera.

- Hija, falta poco para Navidad, papá Noel ya te traerá una igual o más bonita –le sonrió la madre armándose de paciencia.

- ¡No! ¡La quiero ahora! –y, cerrando sus puños, se puso a patalear en el suelo-. ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!

Así es como la pequeña Mimí consiguió su muñeca, a la que sentaba a la mesita del té, jugaba con ella, le hablaba y la había convertido en su mejor amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡No quiero ir, no! –gritaba, con las lágrimas formándose en los ojos-. ¡No pienso ir a la guardería, es aburrido! –se agarró con fuerza a su muñeca de trapo rubia, como esperando a que la defendiera.

- Pero, tienes que ir, todos los niños de tu edad van, pequeña –le contestó el padre, con la esperanza de calmarla-. Vamos, que papá y mamá van a estar muy contentos contigo –cuando iba a tomarla en los brazos para llevarla, la niña giró inesperadamente y escapó corriendo.

- ¡No voy a ir, no voy a ir! –decía mientras se escapa. Subió al piso de arriba, miró si alguien la seguía y acto seguido se metió en un armario.

Estaba oscuro, sólo entraba un pequeño rayo de luz por la parte de abajo, pero olía al suavizante con olor a fresas que su madre utilizaba al lavar la ropa. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó más fuerte a la muñequita.

- No vamos a ir, Felicity –así llamaba a su "amiga"-. Las princesas deben permanecer en su castillo por si viene algún monstruo –se secó las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron los minutos, y Mimí comenzaba a incomodarse. El armario era pequeño y frío.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Esto es aburrido! –miró la ropa que había colgada en las perchas. Tiró de ella y cayó una preciosa bata de seda. Le quedaba enorme, pues era de su madre, pero la castaña pronto encontró un entretenimiento con ella-. Yo soy una princesa del reino Tachikawa y tú eres mi consejera –le explicaba a la muñeca que estaba sentada, mirando la escena con sus ojos azules- ¿qué dices? ¡Es cierto, es una buena idea! Estamos aquí atrapadas, huyendo de dos ogros que quieren atraparnos y enviarnos a un reino maligno ¿vale, Felicity?

Con la bata de princesa y la muñeca su imaginación voló a un reino lleno de nubes rosas y caramelo. Los minutos desaparecían con rapidez, y el armario oscuro ahora era un lugar maravilloso e idílico.

- Lord Oscuro, ¡no te saldrás con la tuya! –gritaba a un malvado imaginario- la princesa Mimí y su hada mágica te vencerán.

La luz se hizo en el espacio. Su padre la había encontrado.

- Pequeña Mimí, es hora de que vayas a la guardería –anunció su padre.

-----------------------------------------------------------

- No hay derecho, Felicity –se quejaba, sentada en el suelo mirando la muñeca con los ojos llorosos de nuevo-. Nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien...

Mimí estaba apartada del resto de los niños que acudían a la guardería, aunque no los conocía no quería acercarse a ellos, pues estaba enfadada por la interrupción de su juego.

-¡Vaya porquería de sitio! Yo que me lo estaba pasando tan bien jugando al fútbol... –protestaba un niño que pasaba al lado de ella. En sus manos cargaba un balón. Se paró un momento y miró a Mimí, que todavía tenía los ojos rojos de su llorera -¡eh, niña! ¿Qué haces llorando?

La nombrada miró al niño, que le sonreía de forma boba, según ella.

- ¡A ti no te importa! –el orgullo de Mimí era muy alto y pensar que un niño como ella le tomaba el pelo, la ponía rabiosa.

- Si que me importa, porque mis padres dicen que los niños no pueden llorar, si lo hiciéramos todos a la vez, el mundo se llenaría de lágrimas y todo estaría inundado –contestó todo convencido de lo que decía, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Eso son chorradas –dijo agarrando más fuerte la muñeca.

- ¡Es verdad! –replicó el niño. Se fijó en el objeto que Mimí no dejaba de presionar en sus manos- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es mi ayudante Felicity –sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿Ayudante de qué? –preguntó curioso.

- Soy una princesa y ella es una hada –le mostró la muñeca y echó una risita- pero es un secreto. No se lo cuentes a nadie.

- ¡Anda! –se rió él- Si tú eres una princesa, yo soy una rana.

- Las ranas son verdes y no tienen pelo –dijo Mimí mientras lanzaba una mirada a los pelos revoltosos que tenía el niño- por cierto, tienes un pelo muy raro –pasó sus pequeños dedos por la cabellera del recién conocido.

- Ya lo sé –dijo con un tono en el que percibía orgullo- pero sigo sin creerme que seas una princesa...

- Pues no me creas –miró hacia otro lado y dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio que no tardó en romper: -¿Cómo te llamas?

- Taichi, pero puedes llamarme Tai –contestó sonriendo-. ¿Y tú como te llamas?

- Yo soy Mimí –la niña correspondió la sonrisa –¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Vale –contestó él, con cara de satisfacción.

- Entonces, como eres mi amigo, tienes que jugar conmigo –añadió Mimí con tono caprichoso.

Él alzó una ceja en señal de desconfianza, no solían gustarle los juegos de las niñas:

- ¿A qué?

- A princesas –contestó como si fuera obvio- yo soy la princesa; tú, el príncipe y Felicity, el hada protectora.

- ¿Yo, un príncipe? –pregunto sonrojado y sorprendido- ¡No, antes prefiero ser rana!

Mimí se rió ante la vergüenza del niño:

- Pero tú no puedes ser rana –dejó la muñeca a un lado, se acercó a él y le dio un beso inocente y fugaz en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué... qué haces? –la cara del castaño se coloreó como un tomate.

- ¿No sabías que si una princesa besa a una rana, se transforma en príncipe? –le sonrió la niña.

La muñeca contemplaba la escena tirada en el suelo, sabiendo que ahora no sería ella su única amiga.

_**-OWARI-**_

_notas: ¡vaya, es la primera historia que acabo tan rápido (la verdad es que es muy corta y sé que no cuenta mucho, pero antes hasta las historias más pequeñas me llevaban tiempo). Es un mini-regalo de Navidad para todos los que leen en fanfiction y que aproveché para escribir ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre :)  
¡Dejen reviews con críticas o lo que quieran!_

_Un saludo a todos y Feliz Navidad._


End file.
